1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic wave shield magnet, a method for making the magnet and an article of manufacture which acts as a shield from electromagnetic waves. The articles of manufacture made in accordance with the present invention include eyeglasses, masks that protect the head and face of the wearer, and earrings. The purpose of the article of the present invention is to protect the head area of a user and inhibit the harmful effects caused by stray electromagnetic waves generated at home and in the work place.
2. Prior Art
Apparatus such as personal computers, word processors, portable telephones, microwave ovens and the like generate electromagnetic waves which can be harmful to the user. Personal computers, word processors, and the like typically employ cathode ray tubes which operate by means of an electronic gun or electronic beam source that projects an electronic beam onto a luminant and projects a picture. These electronic guns operate at a high voltage and emit electromagnetic waves. Electromagnetic waves are also generated by various kinds of other electronic apparatus such as portable telephones, microwave ovens, car engines, electric shavers, electric dryers and the like.
It is generally believed that stray electromagnetic waves from such apparatuses are harmful to the user. It has been reported that the surface of the cornea of mice and guinea pigs has been injured after long exposure to electromagnetic waves. It is also thought that electromagnetic waves can cause cataracts, brain tumors, and nerve lesions. Such lesions occur on the optic nerves and the periphery nerves such as the auditory nerves and the central nerves. The full effect on a human from stray electromagnetic waves has yet to be fully determined.
It is known that stray electromagnetic waves have a detrimental effect on the measurement precision of medical and scientific apparatus.
Since the intensity of electromagnetic waves is inversely proportional to the square of the distance, it is preferred to stay away from devices that generate electromagnetic waves. Keeping a safe distance, however, is hard or impossible to do with personal computers, portable telephones, microwave ovens and the like. Ceramic powders and ferrite have been used in the past as a shield for medical and scientific apparatus from electromagnetic waves. Typically, the powders and ferrite are applied to the exterior of the device to cut down or eliminate the influence of the waves. These materials have also been applied to the exterior of these devices that generate the electromagnetic waves, such as the exterior shell of the microwave oven to reduce or eliminate the stray electromagnetic waves.